Chibi Two
by Hiei-red-eyes
Summary: A make-it-yourself-ice-cream turns Hiei into a chibi! Everybodie IS CRAZY over himas a baby Hiei grows a friendship to his friends,this mysterouis person appeared...PLZ READ AND REVIEW!
1. MakeYourOwn ICecream

^O^ Make Your own Ice-Cream...MUHAHAHA!!  
  
ME: Hi again......I just LOVE writing stories! Dunt u? ^_^  
  
Hiei: Well I HATE IT!  
  
Me: Y ~  
  
Hiei:Its ALWAYS about me...  
  
Me: OoO hehheh...well maybe this story is gonna be DIFFERENT!!!! ^O^  
  
Hiei: Uuh....sure...I guess  
  
Zee:IS there ME! This time?  
  
Me: Umm...by ME! Do u mean I the writer or u the cute adorable Foxie?  
  
Zee: I mean the CUTE ADORABLE FOXIE! ^O^  
  
Me: Oh...then sure I guess...You'll be with Botan?  
  
Zee: (sighs) o I guess...  
  
Me: Well! YUSUKE DO THE DISCLAIMER!  
  
Yusuke: (picks his nose) Y me....(in a whining voice)  
  
Me: Or I'll tell Keiko to come here and beat u UP!  
  
Yusuke: EEP! (stands up straight) ~coughsBAKAcoughs~  
  
Yusuke: Hiei-Red-Eyes doesn't own anything becuz if she did she would be very very annoying and she will rule the three world....damn her I hate her VERY MUCH!  
  
Zee: Uuh...let's start now ok?  
  
Me: HMPH! FINE!  
  
Hiei: (yawns) Do have anything to eat Kurama?  
  
Kurama: NOPE...DO U HAVE ANYTHING TO EAT YUSUKE?  
  
Yusuke: Nope....DO U HAV ANYTHING TO EAT KUWABAKA?  
  
Kuwabara: Im not a BAKA! And Nope...DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO EAT BOTAN?  
  
Botan: Nah...DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO EAT ZEE?  
  
Zee: Hungry.....and Nope! Do you have anything to eat Keiko?  
  
Keiko: EAT YOURSELF YOU ANNOYING PEST!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everybodie excpet Keiko: O_o  
  
Keiko: Grrr...(walks into kitchen and came bak with chips and stuff)  
  
Keiko: EAT!!!!!  
  
Everybodie: O (stuffs food into their mouth quickly)  
  
Keiko: EAT SLOWER!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everybodie: o 9stuffs food inot their mouth slowly)   
  
Hiei: Im not hungry....  
  
Keiko: Huh? Wats rong Hiei?(suddenly turns bak into normal)  
  
Hiei: I want ice-cream...  
  
Keiko: Ooh...lemme go check for ya ok?  
  
Hiei: -^_^- ok!  
  
Keiko: (smiles) (walks off to kitchen and came bak with a box of....powder?)  
  
Hiei: ?_?  
  
Keiko: I found this box while I was looking for Ice-cream^_^ it says...  
  
" Tired of JUST eating ice-cream without ANY fun? Well...this ice-cream let's you MAKE it first in VERY easy steps! TRY! You'll be surprise....MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Oops...anyway...yeah try it its cool, its just an ice-cream maker that doesn't turn u into a chibi as you eat some. Yeah..."  
  
Keiko: well...You wanna try it hiei?  
  
Hiei: OK ^O^  
  
(1 hr latez)  
  
Keiko: And they said EASY STEPS! (sighs)  
  
Hiei: SWEET SNOW!!!!!!!!!!! (grabs icecream bowl and start eating it)  
  
Keiko: Soo...-^_^- is it good Hiei?....  
  
Hiei: (starts turning into a 3 years old Chibi)  
  
Yusuke: OH MY GOOOODD!!!  
  
Kurama: HES SOOOO CUTE!!!  
  
Kuwabara: WAT A CUTIE!!!!!!!  
  
Zee: IM OLDER THAN HIEI NOW!!!!  
  
Botan: AWW!!! SO CUTE!!!! ^O^  
  
Chibi hiei: ?_? watz uz lokinz atz?(continues to eat ice-cream)  
  
Botan: Oh my god...I hav to faint....too adorable...(faints)  
  
Chbi Hiei: _ COLD!!!(cuz he stuff TOOO much ice-cream down his poor throat!Oh hiei...)  
  
Keiko:This is my fault....  
  
Zee: (does a dance) YIPEE! IM OLDER THAN STUPID HIEI!! BY....4 YRS NOW!! YAY!!!  
  
Kurama: (sighs) I wanna hug him...pinch his adorable small cheeks.....(sighs)  
  
Yusuke: ^O^ I wanna just look at his FACE ALLL DAY LONG ^_^  
  
Kuwabara: I bet you cant do that!  
  
Yusuke: and y not!  
  
Kuwabara: CUZ IM GONNA STARE AT HIM ALL DAY!  
  
Yusuke: Wanna bet whos gonna win? 1000000 dollars!  
  
Kuwabara: FINE!  
  
Yusuke: FINE!  
  
Chibi Hiei: Toooo Cold...cantz (faints) @_@  
  
Keiko: We better get him to bed...(carries hiei to a small bed) (with Yusuke and Kuwabaka following her and with their eyes GLUE to Hiei)  
  
Keiko: Bois..are VERY weird...  
  
Me: Tell me wat you think....  
  
Hiei: I think you should stop making me the MAIN character in EVERY stories you write.  
  
Me: but TAT WOULD BE BORING WITH OUT U!!!(hugs Hiei)  
  
Hiei: C if I care!  
  
Me: You will....(grins) OH YUKINA!!!  
  
Hiei: O_o uh oh  
  
Me: YUKINA!!!  
  
Yukina: hi Hiei and Me?  
  
Me: just call me as Hiei's girlfriend (smirks)  
  
Hiei: (blushes) I wont argue..  
  
Me: good and Umm Yukina I called you here so you can play with my Birdie ^_^  
  
Hiei: Whew....  
  
Yukina: OK ^_^  
  
(Yukina leaves)  
  
me: Now be a good boi Hiei ad say Review or I'll do tat AGAIN!  
  
Hiei: EEP! Ok....(sighs) plz review....flamez are also welcum....and tell her to STOP MAKING ME A STUPID MAN CHARACTER!!!!!!!  
  
Me: Hn...fine.. anyway....tell me who should be Chibi next? There will be only one more Chibi !  
  
So you can pick...  
  
Kurama  
  
Yusuke  
  
PLz not Kuwabaka...  
  
Botan  
  
Keiko  
  
Genkai  
  
Me: Or you can say u want me to make YOU a chibi! ^_^ but u hav to give me your name and then tell me wat kind of Demon you are also, and also send me your email, thenI'll think about it...   
  
Zee: bye now ^_^ 


	2. NEED MORE REVIEWS TO TELL ME WHO SHOULD ...

Chapt 2: The Bet(or maybe not)  
  
ME: YAY ^O^ I hav 1 review from my good friend ^_^   
  
Hiei: And....  
  
Me: IM GONNA CONTINUE THIS STORY!!!!!  
  
Hiei: (sarcasticly) Yay! Let's celebrate!?   
  
Me: good idea! I'll buy the chips and stuff! ^_^  
  
Hiei: ....-_-; I was just kidding u stupid!  
  
Me: I no tat...but still its worth celebrating ^_^  
  
Hiei: Watever...  
  
Me: Let's check my review....oh damn...  
  
Hiei: Wat's rong?  
  
Me: ...she didn't say who should be a chibi too _  
  
Hiei: Your point?  
  
Me: Soo..i need more reviews on who shold be a chibi and also who won the betting of 10000000 dollars!   
  
Hiei: ooh!  
  
Kurama: So..your not gonna write?  
  
Me: Nah...im gona wait atleast for 4 more reviews telling me who should be chibi next.  
  
Kurama and Hiei: ^_^ Yay!   
  
Me: So plz review and remember to tell me which YYH character shold be a chibi and who shold win the bet ^_^ Yusuke or Kuwabaka ^_^ 


	3. A new Chibi Gal

THE REAL CHAPTER OF CHAPTER TWO!!!   
  
Me:I cant believe that for a newbie like me would have ALREADY 4 REVIEWS!!! ^_^  
  
Hiei: Yah..me too...  
  
Kurama: Yes....me too  
  
Keiko: What do you think Yusuke?  
  
Yusuke: Watever...  
  
Everybody except Yusuke: (glares at yusuke)  
  
Yusuke: O_o...ok....sure...its cool  
  
Hiei: Can Zee be GONE in this fanfic?  
  
Zee: NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Me: Hm...^O^ Ok ^_^ since hes not gonna be important!   
  
Zee: Meanie....  
  
Me: I know Im a meanie...  
  
Zee: HMPH!  
  
Me: Oh well...im starting the story...  
  
Zee: HN! (under his breath) This story aint gonna be interesting without me!  
  
24679869792987899857987598798679857985798759872987598789786897985722222  
  
Keiko: Isnt it nice...just look at HIM! He look sooooo harmless just sleeping there...  
  
Kuwabara and yusuke: (nodds head as they both stare at the small Hiei on the bed...they both don't wanna lose cuz they both dunt have enough money to give each other....)  
  
Kurama:Its kinda hard to believe that's Hiei..  
  
Keiko: Yeah...^_^ (pets Hiei's hair.)  
  
  
  
SUDDENLY A LOUD CRASH IN THE KITCHEN CRASH!!!!!!!  
  
(crashes...)  
  
Keiko: (looks surprise) Oh my god...what was that?  
  
Kurama: Let me go check, you stay here with Hiei...it might be another demon after Yusuke...  
  
Keiko: Ok .  
  
( Kurama goes downstairs in Kitchen)   
  
Kurama: Oh my god of the demon World...What ON MAKAI WORLD IS THAT THING!!!!  
  
(points at a small tiny demon gal that has LONG BROWN BLONDIE Hair...with a jade green eyes...but in a death stare look....black, long sleeved shirt that is too big so it's sleeves drape to just before her thumb, and the end goes a bit over her thigh. She has black fabric flares and birkenstocks. And shes a CHIBI! ^_^ are you happy animefreak920?)  
  
Kurama: O_o...who are you little girl?  
  
Girl: none of ya BEEZWAX!  
  
Kurama: Do I have Beez...wax?  
  
Girl: Yes you do....in your hair...somewhere...  
  
Kurama: IN MY HAIR!!! Oh no O  
  
Girl: (snickers) Now leave me alone with this weird thingiemabobie...(holds a flying pan)  
  
(keiko came down and saw the...GIRL!)  
  
Kurama: Keiko? Is there any BeeWax in my hair?  
  
Keiko: O_o....what exactly are you talking about?  
  
Kurama: Never mind...Im gonna go wash my hair...  
  
Keiko: but what about the....(kurama went) Never mind....(spots Girl) WHO ARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Girl: None of Your BEEZWAX!  
  
Keiko: HN! Im much more older than you are!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AND ALSO YOU'RE TRESPASSING THIS HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NOW GEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTT OOOOOOOUUUUUTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Girl: But....  
  
Keiko: BUT WHAT!!!!!!!  
  
(Chibi hiei came down along with Kuwabara and yusuke's glue toHiei...)  
  
Hiei: Keiko-chen....I want sumthingz toz eaz...Iz hungriz...  
  
Keiko: ^_^ just wait a CUTE second ok hiei? (bak to mean mode) NOW YOU YOUNG LADY!I WANT YOU OOOUUUUUUUTTTTT!!!!!)  
  
Girl: ^O^ ooh...whos that cutie!? (runs to Chibi Hiei) Hi ^_^ Im Kiatie ^_^ Wat's your name?  
  
Hiei: My namz iz Hiei....  
  
Keiko: ...  
  
Kiatie: COOL ^_^ Hiei YOU ARE SOOOOOO CUTE!!!  
  
Hiei: (blushes) hehe...thnxz...  
  
Keiko: Anyway....KIATIE!!! GET OUTTA HERE!  
  
Hiei: (stares at Keiko with bright puppy red eyes) Can shez PPPPPWWEEEZZZ stayz here???  
  
Keiko: Well...  
  
Kiatie: I wont mess anything up! I promise!  
  
Keiko: Well...ok then....You promise!  
  
Kiatie: yes I SWEAR TO GOD!!!  
  
Hiei: Wanna play?  
  
Kiatie: SURE ^_^  
  
Hiei: (walks to playground outside with Yusuke and Kuwabaka following with their eyes glue to Hiei)  
  
Kiatie: (stopps and death glare at Yusuke and Kuwabara) he's MINE! GET AWAY FROM HIEI UNLESS YOU WANT A BEATING!!   
  
Kuwabara: EEP!( stops looking at Hiei)  
  
Kiatie: (stares at yusuke with her death glare) YOU TOO!  
  
Yusuke: EEP!(stops looking at hiei)  
  
Hiei and Kiatie and kept on walking..  
  
Yusuke: You lost loser.  
  
Kuwabara: NO I DIDN'T  
  
Yusuke: Yes you did! You stopped looking be4 I did!  
  
Kuwabara: Prove it!  
  
Yusuke: Read back at when she tells us to stop looking, then the author wrote you stop staring at hiei first!  
  
Kuwabara: (goes back in time...an found out that he wasn't lying....)  
  
Kuwabaka: Damn....  
  
Yusuke: 1000000 dollars please ^_^  
  
Kuwabara: ....I don't have that much..  
  
Yusuke: -_-....fine then you have to be my NEW SLAVE FOR three WHOLE WEEKS!!!!!  
  
Kuwabaka: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (goes on gor 10 hours) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ( chokes a bit) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ( chokes more) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ( chokes and faint)  
  
Yusuke: (snickers) heh...sucker...(leaves) Kuwabara....it startes TOMMORO!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
73987294679487982986987984796878379874986736987938647498336484748  
  
Me: Its long.....  
  
Hiei: yeah....  
  
Kuwabaka: Y did I lost the stupid bet!?  
  
Yusuke: Cuz your STUPID!  
  
Everybody excpet Kuwastupid: ^O^ Exactly!  
  
Kuwabara: Meanie...  
  
Hiei: Anyway...review and review and review ^o)  
  
Kurama: Does my Hair has beezwax?  
  
Me: Yeah...its over there!  
  
Kurama: OoO Where!  
  
Me: HERE ^_^ ( pokes Kurama on the eye)   
  
Kurama: OOOWWW!!!  
  
Hiei and Me: (grins) 


	4. FREEE ICECREAM!

Chapt 3 but it says 4 WATS THE DEAL!  
  
Me:one review..this time....  
  
Hiei: ^_^ Yay ^_^  
  
Me: If no one likes it I guess I just have to remove it...  
  
Hiei : ^_^ yay ^_^  
  
Me: (sigh) I guess this is end of chapter?  
  
Hiei: ^O^ WOOOPPEEE!!!  
  
Kurama; Aw...Don't feel bad ...Me?  
  
Me: You're right ^_^ Kurama ^_^ at least I have 1 review ^_^  
  
Kurama: Atta girl ^_^  
  
Me: Well...^_^ I'll continue ^_^  
  
Kurama: ^_^  
  
Me: ^_^  
  
Kurama: ^_^  
  
Me: ^_^  
  
Hiei: Would you guys PPLLEAASEEE stop that...  
  
Me: ^_^  
  
Kurama: ^_^  
  
Hiei: Anyway....she does not own ANYTHING! So happy...  
  
Me: ^_^  
  
Kurama: ^_^  
  
Hiei: Umm...Me? Let's start shall we?  
  
Me: ^_^ ok ^_^  
  
236092750873085097809837098087058080498049809809874094987409870840487044  
  
Hiei: soo...Kiatie...Watz doz you likez?  
  
Kiatie: -^_^- Bois....  
  
Hiei: (blushes)  
  
Kiatie: (blushes too) you know..I never gotten close to anyboys actully...  
  
Hiei: Why?  
  
Kiatie: Cause every boy is afraid of me becuz Im a demon..  
  
Hiei: Ooh...Iz Az demonz? No onez scarz oz mi?  
  
Kiatie: That's becuz you're adorable...  
  
Hiei: And you're pret-tie -^_^-  
  
Kiaite: (blushes)  
  
(inside at window..Keiko was spying on them)  
  
Keiko: Damn....that little girl is stealing Hiei....  
  
(back with CHIBIS ^_^)  
  
Hiei: Wannz goez icez creamz?  
  
Kiatie: Sure why not ^_^  
  
(both walks near to a ice-cream truck)  
  
man from ice'cream truck: hi ^_^ what flavor would you-AAAAHHHHH!!!!(sees Kiatie and jumped out the truck and leave the ice-cream truck behind) AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: ?_? Did I do sumthinz ronz?  
  
Kiatie: (sighs) Nah...you didn't....they are aaaaallll scare of me...  
  
Hiei: !_! oh! I cee...let's feast ^_^  
  
Kiatie: ^_^ Ok ^_^  
  
(at Yusuke and Kuwabaka's)  
  
yusuke: Com'on my slave fan FASTER!  
  
Kuwabara: y-yes my mas-master...  
  
Yusuke: ^_^ this is sooooo fun...  
  
Kuwabara: I bet it is My master...  
  
Yusuke: ^_^ you are so obidence you know?  
  
Kuwabara: uuh....yes my master?  
  
Yusuke: ^_^ Stop saying me as your master or you die...^_^  
  
Kuwabara: Uuh...then what should I call you my....mas- I mean!?  
  
Yusuke: you can call me....."My King" ^_^  
  
Kuwabara: (in thoughts: This has gone toooo far...yusuke will die as soon as this is over...grrr...Watch out URAMASHI!!!!)  
  
Yusuke: What was that Kuwa-BAKA?  
  
Kuwabaka: Uuh...nothing...  
  
Yusuke: Ahem....What ever happened to the "MY KING" part, my worthless slave?  
  
Kuwabaka: Uuh...they died in a car crash?  
  
Yusuke: (he thought that Kuwabaka just offended him beause Yusuke also once died in a car crash...) WHY YOU!!! GO TO THE PRISON!  
  
Kuwabaka: -_-;....uuh....where's the prison?  
  
Yusuke: Umm...I dunno....GO MAKE ONE NOW!  
  
Kuwabaka: .....  
  
(BACK TO CHIBIS)  
  
hiei: (licks Chocolate ice-cream) So what kind of demon power you have?  
  
Kiatie: ^_^ (licks Mint Chocolate ice-cream) you'll see....You'll see..  
  
Hiei: ?_? (looks around) I don't see anything..  
  
Kiatie: (smiles) Oh you silly pie....  
  
Hiei: ?_? who's the pie?  
  
Kiatie: .....soo...anyway..We better back home...its getting late.  
  
Hiei: Really?  
  
Kiatie: really.  
  
Hiei: Really?  
  
Kiatie: really.  
  
Hiei: Really?  
  
Kaitie: Really...  
  
Hiei: REALLY?  
  
Kaitie: (getting annoyed) REAALLYY!!  
  
Hiei: Really really really?  
  
Kaitie: Really...reallly really...  
  
39805180986098309587777777778372-694-0923692-962847985893985985985984  
  
Me: UUUGHHH!!! WHEN WILL THIS MADNESS STOP!  
  
Hiei: maybe never...  
  
Kurama: I agree...  
  
Me: Reviewer's if you don't find this is funny...its becuz Im NOT funny....  
  
Hiei: Yeah you really SUCK at stories...  
  
Me: Oh..thnx for the compliment HIEI!  
  
Hiei: ^_^ Welcome ^_^  
  
Me: Oh yeah a reminder. You know the story that I wrote that Hiei had a brain tuber....? Im not gonna update that until this story is COMPLETED!  
  
Hiei: That's good...  
  
Me: BUT! I'll be starting a new fiction!  
  
Hiei: DAMN YOU!  
  
Me: And guess who's gonna be the main character?  
  
Hiei: Me?  
  
Me: NOT ME!  
  
Hiei: I SAID ME!  
  
Me: NOT MMMMMEEEEE!!! (points to my chest)   
  
Hiei: never mind...  
  
Kurama: Anyway....review and tell her when should the "REALLY" Conversation end....cuz its getting annoying...  
  
Me: PLZ REVIEW ^_^ 


End file.
